


Lightweight

by inviernos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/F, FFXV Ladies Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inviernos/pseuds/inviernos
Summary: Luna realizes that Aranea had been right all along.





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 2 of FFXV Ladies Week for the girl's night out prompt.
> 
> There are small food and alcohol mentions here so please feel free to avoid if you need to.
> 
> Recommended listening: [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VN8yHt9Jjoo) and [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHsdRpA7wok)

Luna squinted as she pushed herself as politely as she could past the crowd in front of the exit.  It felt like it had gotten much darker since they had entered the club and it was a wonder she had managed to find the doors in the first place.  After hours spent in mostly darkness, only ever broken up by flashing lights, she was sure that her eyes would never be able to handle natural light ever again.  Not that Luna knew exactly what time it was anyway.  The alcohol had worn off long ago, and her calves had had enough of the dancefloor.  The short breaks she took sitting with Aranea at whatever corner of the club they could find just weren’t enough anymore. 

It felt like it had been forever since she had stayed out like this and there was now a rumbling in her stomach that needed tending to.  And as much of a night owl as Aranea was, Luna could tell even she was starting to feel the effects from their earlier trip too.  Luna began to think that they probably should have waited another day, or at the very least rested a few hours, before they really started enjoying their weekend.  She was currently exhausted and in need of some water.  But it was a good kind of exhausted; the exact kind of exhausted she needed to be. 

Luna had been hesitant when Aranea had invited her on a random weekend out of town just the week before.  She had been extremely busy with work lately, but that had been Aranea’s reason for planning the trip in the first place.  Luna instantly hated the idea, but after some (or a lot) of prodding, realized Aranea was right in saying that she wasn’t taking enough time for herself.  Eventually she relented.  Even though she still had her doubts, a few days out of town and away from work could help her refocus.

It hadn’t been very long since she had finally stepped outside, but it felt like everything inside the club had passed by her in a complete blur.  Only bits and pieces of the night remained clear for now, but she sighed happily at what she did remember and knew that it was a moment she wanted to live in forever.  If she didn’t know better, she almost would have decided to just let adrenaline take over and step back inside until the sun came up.  But fortunately, Luna did know better, and that she and Aranea couldn’t have more nights like this if she ran herself ragged on the very first day. 

The nerves she had been feeling at the beginning of the evening were now long gone.  After all, she was simply excited to be spending a night out with someone she cared for.

It had been dark inside; a lot darker than Luna seemed to remember clubs being.  At first she was concerned that she wouldn’t be able to see at all, but once they were actually inside Luna didn’t have time to worry as Aranea pulled her by the arm towards the dancefloor.  The last thing she really remembered was Aranea smiling back at her before she closed her eyes and lost herself in whatever song was playing.  She wanted the moment to last forever; she was finally content that for once she was able to just forget everything that had been on her mind lately, and in the fact that even though they were in a sea of people and she only opened her eyes every once in a while, she could still feel Aranea near. 

Even though she was now outside catching her breath, she still debated going back inside.  Luna wanted it to last forever even though she knew it couldn’t.  This was only a three day trip after all.

Luna sighed as she tried to lean even further into the wall of the side of the building.  A cool breeze blew past her, causing her to shiver but at the same time start caring a lot less about any grime from the building wiping off on her short white dress.  She hadn’t even realized she had been sweating until she reached up to move her bangs off of her forehead and noticed they were slightly damp.  Luna smiled to herself; she had definitely had a lot more fun than she thought she would.

Before she could get lost in thought again, she flinched from the feeling of an even colder arm moving around her shoulders but calmed down once she saw the familiar face smiling at her.

“You could’ve told if me you wanted to go,” Aranea said in a concerned, but tired voice.

“I’m just glad I didn’t walk out here to find you puking or anything,” she smirked.

“Unless you did somewhere else…” she added quickly.  Her green eyes growing more and more suspicious and she surveyed the ground around them with a vague look of disgust on her face.

“Aran…” Luna blinked.

“Arand-” Luna sputtered once again. 

She really needed some rest.  All she was trying to do was tell Aranea she was fine.  In fact, she wanted to tell her that she was more than fine, and that she had had more fun tonight than she had in a while and that this weekend was already turning out to be exactly what she needed and that Aranea was only making everything a lot more enjoyable than she could have ever imagined.  But apparently that was too many words for her to say out loud.  Luna really hadn’t even drunk that much, but she really must have been even more tired than she felt.

“Anandea.”  She stuttered once again.

Luna couldn’t help laughing at herself.  Calling Aranea by name at whatever hour it was was too much work, apparently.  At least that time she had somewhat gotten her full name out.

“Oh?”  Aranea raised an amused eyebrow at her.  “I knew you were a lightweight, but I didn’t think you were that much of a lightw-“

“I’m not…” Luna interrupted her, taking a pause mostly from exhaustion.  “A lightweight.”

“I’m just tired,” she said, barely concealing a yawn.

“Sure,” Aranea teased.

Luna was relieved she could get that much out.  She hoped she could continue speaking in complete sentences from now since what she had to say next was very important.

“ _Aranea_ …I’m starving,” said Luna; a smirk on her face from the small victory of getting her name right.

“Well thankfully for both of us there’s a twenty-four hour buffet right around the corner,” said Aranea.

“Please, lead the way,” Luna smiled.

“Of course,” said Aranea, as she held her hand out for Luna to grab.  “You got all your stuff?”

“I do.”

“Aranea,” Luna emphasized her name once again.  “That was a lot of fun.”

“See?” said Aranea.  “We should do that more often.”

“I agree,” said Luna.  “Maybe tomorrow?  But only after we go back to the room and take a very long nap.”

“You mean today?” Aranea laughed as she held her phone lockscreen up to Luna.

“We still have time,” Luna laughed, her voice slightly rough.

“Anyway you know if it’s you, I’m always up for it,” said Aranea.

“We still have two more full days left anyway, don’t we?” she quickly added.

Luna felt Aranea quickly squeeze her hand as they walked under the glittering night lights of the city streets.  Luna’s head was still buzzing, but now even more so.  She was still exhausted and really needed to eat something, but still, she felt like she could barely contain her excitement over what the next days would bring.  And even if it all swirled around her and seemed to pass by much too fast, at least it would be with Aranea. 

This was exactly what she had needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, me and canon have never gotten along. Also I just love a good au where Luna can run off with Aranea. Sry Noct.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading if you made it this far :3


End file.
